


One Flight to Heaven

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Pining, Scenting, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: On the plane to his brother’s wedding, Dean falls for the scent of a mystery omega who tries to calm him down from a panic attack by letting Dean scent him. After the landing, what are the chances of ever finding said omega again?Not too bad, as it turns out when Sam introduces him to his old college friend ‘Cas.’If only Dean hadn’t made such a bad first impression and Cas now thought Dean was some arrogant knothead…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 278
Kudos: 1594





	1. Chapter 1

The plane hadn’t even taken off yet and Dean was already a friggen wreck. He should just call Sam, tell him there had been a change of plans, that he wouldn’t be able to make it, and get off this deathtrap.

How in the world Sam had managed to talk him into this in the first place was beyond him. Sam had been the one to move halfway across the country when he had landed a job at that fancy law firm. The least he could have done was have this wedding back home.

Maybe Dean should just drive there after all. So what if it took him two whole days instead of a few hours? Okay—he’d most likely miss the wedding but so what? Would Sam really want him to _die_ for this?

Before Dean could get up and put the plan into action (maybe if he drove really fast he would make it in time for the ceremony), the fasten seatbelt sign flashed on and the whole spiel began.

He quickly decided that the captain didn’t sound trustworthy and that there might be a conspiracy afoot since the seat next to him was empty.

Under normal circumstances he would be happy about that—no need to smile through some person chatting on about things he had no interest in whatsoever. Right now, he could use some idle chit-chat to distract him, though.

“Can we offer you an omega to scent?” the flight attendant, a petite beta without any scent herself, asked. She must have realized how uncomfortable Dean was.

“No, thank you,” Dean replied.

Of course, the airline always hired a couple of ‘omega flight attendants’ to come along for the flight and it was just part of their job, letting strangers scent them to calm down anxious passengers. But it still felt a bit odd to Dean. Scenting was supposed to be intimate, something to be done with family and lovers, not strangers on a plane.

He would try it the old-fashioned way: drinking his fears away. So instead of using a poor omega flight attendant to calm his nerves, he ordered a whiskey and hoped that the next few hours would pass quickly.

All was good and well (at least more or less) until they were half an hour away from their destination. Then the turbulence started and alcohol didn’t seem enough anymore to dull his senses.

He was going to die on this plane. This was only the second time he had set foot on one of those machines from hell and still _his_ was the plane that was about to crash! He wouldn’t even get to tell Sam an ‘I told you so.’

Squeezing his eyes shut, he gripped the armrest on either side of him and braced himself for the moment that the plane would inevitably fall out of the sky.

But that moment never came. Instead, the most awesome smell suddenly surrounded him as a hand was guiding his head to rest on a shoulder, his nose pressed to a scent gland that had to belong to an angel from the clear, fresh smell of it.

Had his guardian angel come to save him from certain death?

“Deep breaths,” a deep, gravelly voice instructed him. It didn’t really sound like an omega, but it sure as hell smelled like one, and Dean was holding on for dear life, most likely literally.

But he didn’t even mind the shaking of the plane so much anymore. He could die like this, with this heavenly smell in his nose, that low voice in his ear that kept talking even though Dean had trouble concentrating on the words, and that hand holding his head in place, fingers brushing lightly against his neck.

Then the plane stopped shaking as suddenly as it had started, and the flight continued smoothly.

Dean kept his eyes closed for a while longer if only to stay in this nice dream where he had been saved by his angel for a moment longer.

“Better?” the voice asked, and Dean didn’t have an excuse anymore and so he blinked his eyes open.

Now that his brain had come back online, he knew of course that this omega in the seat next to him was not a real angel—even though he sure looked like one. Dean hadn’t known that eyes could be _that_ blue.

He almost got lost staring into them, but then he remembered to answer the question and quickly cleared his throat. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Great. His voice came out shaky. Way to make a good impression as a brave alpha in front of this pretty little omega.

It had to be the omega flight attendant the beta had offered him to scent in order to calm his nerves. What a tattletale! She must have seen that Dean was having a hard time and requested his services on Dean’s behalf.

“Good. You just seemed to freak out there for a moment.”

Dean shrugged, trying to play it off. “Don’t really like planes. Flying is for birds. And angels,” he added as an afterthought. The omega smiled at that. “Sorry that… you know… you had to let me…” He trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase it. It was part of his job after all, so Dean didn’t really have to apologize at all.

The smile on the omega’s face blossomed at Dean’s embarrassing babbling. “I don’t mind.”

Of course he didn’t. Probably had to do that ten times a day for alphas who were just as pathetic as Dean.

“Yeah, well. Your scent has to be a real asset. Bet it gets people to calm down real quick, huh?”

Was he allowed to compliment the omega’s scent as part of his services? Or did that fall under sexual harassment? The omega certainly looked rather stunned. Dean couldn’t be the first one to remark on his awesome scent, could he?

“I don’t really make it a habit to try and calm down alphas.”

“Really?” Dean asked, eyebrows shooting up. He hadn’t known that omega flight attendants could just decide not to do that part of the job. “I thought that’s what you guys were for?”

“Us guys?” the omega repeated. His tone of voice made it clear that Dean had put his foot in his mouth in a bad way. Before Dean could reassure him that he didn’t look down on omega flight attendants in any way, the omega continued, “Had I known you were such an assbutt, I would not have helped you.”

With those words, he got up and briskly walked away.

“Hey, no, that’s not what I meant!” Dean called after him. He hastily tried to get up too, but the stupid seatbelt was holding him back and by the time he had freed himself, the flight attendant was long gone, probably tending to other alphas who were more sensitive about what they were saying.

When the beta came around the next time, Dean realized that he didn’t even have a name he could ask for, so instead he asked for the ‘omega.’ After all, he hadn’t meant to be disrespectful, especially after the omega had helped Dean through a panic attack. He’d just have to explain to him that he was not good with words shortly after a near-death experience.

“We have three omegas along for this flight,” the beta flight attendant informed him. “Lisa, Anna, and Garth.”

“Garth,” Dean immediately said, relieved that this was all so easy.

Too easy, as it turned out. Garth was not his mystery angel. Only when Dean saw Garth’s uniform did he realize that omega flight attendants apparently had one too. Since _his_ omega hadn’t worn one, he had to be a passenger on the plane.

This made the situation only ten times worse.

 _I thought that’s what you guys were for_. If his guardian angel wasn’t an omega flight attendant at all, he had to have thought Dean was talking about omegas in general. Some very old-fashioned alphas had views like these and Dean would hate for the omega to think that he was one of them. ‘Assbutt’ indeed.

He was just about to get up and scent for the omega when those damned seatbelt signs flashed again and the captain informed them that the descent was about to begin.

The universe didn’t seem to want him to get his chance at an apology. But maybe he would get his chance once they had landed…


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was waiting for him together with Eileen at the airport, waving excitedly.

Smiling, Dean made his way over to them. Time to forget about the mystery omega. Dean had been a bit disappointed when he hadn’t been able to find him in the crowd after landing. But he was here for his brother after all, so he wouldn’t dampen the mood by sulking about what had happened on the plane.

After exchanging hugs, Sam looked him up and down and said, “Wow, you’re relaxed considering you’ve just been on a three-hour flight.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen me after a flight exactly _once_.”

“And that time it took you a whole day to calm down enough to stand on both feet again.”

“He’s exaggerating,” Dean told Eileen, although he left out that it wasn’t by much. In an attempt to get Sam to stop pestering him about why he wasn’t more freaked out, Dean decided to go for a joke that would get them to talk about the wedding, “So, any cute omegas as bridesmaids?”

That’s when the scent hit him. He turned around and sure enough, there was the omega from the plane, carrying a huge suitcase and looking right at him. Of fucking course he would walk by just as Dean made a joke about omega bridesmaids.

Before Dean could explain himself, Sam just walked over to the omega and gave him a hug.

_What?!_

Well, yeah, he smelled awesome and all, but Sam was _engaged_. Plus, you couldn’t just walk up to people and—

“Cas, this is my brother Dean and my fiancée, Eileen. Guys, this is Castiel.”

Oh.

Yeah, that seemed about right. Of course his guardian angel would turn out to be Sammy’s old college friend. The same one Sam had told him not to antagonize or hit on. Seemed like Dean had inadvertently done both already before they had even been properly introduced.

“Oh… uhm… hi?” Dean said, giving Cas a warm smile while rubbing the back of his neck, trying to look as harmless as possible and not at all like the knothead Cas thought him to be.

“Dean!” Sam murmured, a warning tone to his voice, accompanied by his ‘don’t hit on my omega friends’ look.

Cas, meanwhile, seemed unaware that Sam was trying to protect him from unwanted alpha advances. “Nice to meet you,” he said, even though his scent that had turned wary told a different story.

At least he wasn’t ratting him out to Sam. Although that meant that Dean would have to try and catch him alone to explain the misunderstanding from before.

While Dean was thinking up ways to tell Cas that he really wasn’t _that_ kind of alpha, Cas said hello to Eileen too, using sign language because of course this omega would know how to sign.

Once he was done, his eyes turned back to Dean and they had some sort of silent staring contest. It had started out with Dean trying to communicate to the omega that he was a decent guy, but then he had gotten lost in those blue eyes again and now he was really just staring because those eyes were unnaturally beautiful…

“Uhm… okay then,” Sam said, looking back and forth between them. He had undoubtedly picked up on something, but without anyone explaining, he had no way of knowing what was going on.

Always the chivalrous alpha, Sam picked up Cas’ suitcase and then led the way out of the airport and to their car.

Seeing his chance to clear the air, Dean grabbed the sleeve of Cas’ trench coat to make him fall back with him a few steps. “Look, about before…”

“Sam has always spoken very highly of you,” Cas interrupted him, looking straight ahead. “I do not wish to disrupt his special weekend by making him aware of certain… outdated views you might hold.”

“Yeah, but that’s just it. I don’t hold any ‘outdated views.’ Actually, you’re gonna get a laugh out of this…”

“I rarely get a laugh out of discriminatory behavior.”

“Would you _stop_ interrupting me? I’m trying to tell you something here. Plus, you know, it’s polite to look at a person when they’re talking to you.”

Cas turned to glare at him, and wow, those eyes were just as beautiful when they were resembling stormy clouds. But Dean was trying to make a point here and telling Cas that he looked kinda adorable with his feathers ruffled would probably defeat the purpose.

⁂

“See?” Eileen said, motioning over her shoulder at Dean and Cas, who were walking a few steps behind them, in the middle of a whispered but heated conversation. “They are getting along.”

Sam glanced back at them too and sighed. Sparks were flying already. This was what Sam had been afraid of. Dean had a terrible track record when it came to relationships with omegas. As in, he rarely entered one that went beyond a physical relationship, ultimately pissing off the omega who would be trying to get him to do the ‘feelings thing’ as well (Dean’s words).

If Dean was going to sleep with him, dump him, and cost Sam one of his best friends, there would be hell to pay.

“Let’s just hope they won’t be getting along _too_ well,” Sam grumbled, signing along for emphasis. He was starting to regret putting them up at the same hotel. During the day, he could keep an eye on them, but he would not be able to chaperone them at night.

⁂

Cas couldn’t believe that this was _the_ Dean he had heard so much about—who had practically raised Sam, sent him money to get through college, ‘best brother and nicest alpha in the world.’

Well, he was certainly the best _smelling_ alpha in the word, he’d give him that—a fact Sam had neglected to mention. And the best looking one. Seriously, why was he always attracted to alpha assholes?

Although, with a scent and a smile like that, there probably wasn’t an omega in the world who wasn’t attracted to Dean Winchester—which irked Cas more than he would like to admit.

That was also most likely the reason Dean had asked about omega bridesmaids, knowing full well that they would swoon over him the second he gave them one of his charming smiles. The one he was currently trying on Cas, while making up a ridiculous excuse about confusing him with a flight attendant.

Okay, that didn’t sound _completely_ far-fetched. Dean _had_ been really freaked out on the plane, he might actually have missed the fact that Cas wasn’t wearing a uniform. Still, he was obviously a flirt who was used to omegas dropping at his feet.

But Cas could totally make it through the next few days pretending to get along with Dean—for Sam’s sake. When he mentioned this plan to Dean, the alpha agreed, and thus as truce had been established.

“They’re looking,” Cas whispered to Dean without moving his lips when he caught Sam and Eileen sneaking suspicious glances at them.

The next second, Dean had snatched his hand and now they were… kind of just holding hands? What was happening?

“What are you _doing_?” Cas asked, but he left his hand where it was as to not attract Sam and Eileen’s attention.

“Pretending that we’re getting along?” There was a clear ‘duh’ to his tone as if Cas was the unreasonable one here.

“By _holding hands_?!”

⁂

Sam did a double take when, the next time he shot a look over his shoulder, Dean and Cas were friggen _holding hands_. That was fast, even for Dean.

“I think it’s cute,” Eileen said who had read his expression correctly as usual.

“They have known each other for like _two minutes_.”

At this speed, they were well on their way to Dean breaking Cas’ heart. It seemed like if Sam wanted to make sure they didn’t hook up by the end of their stay here, he had his work cut out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam suggested that Dean could ride shotgun, which led Eileen to roll her eyes but get into the back seat with Cas.

Cas didn’t mind because her scent certainly wasn’t as confusing (or alluring) as Dean’s. Not that he didn’t still smell Dean even over the myriad of scents in this car. He hadn’t paid too much attention to it on the plane, too focused on keeping the stranger who was having a panic attack calm. Now, though, it was hard to escape.

During the car ride to the hotel, they made small talk, catching up with Sam and Eileen, which at least got Cas’ mind off the scent.

After they had checked in to the hotel, they brought their luggage up to their rooms. It was then that they realized they had adjourning rooms. Adjourning rooms with pretty thin walls, as it turned out.

Sam and Eileen had accompanied Dean into his room, which gave Cas a moment to catch his breath, breathing in air without getting distracted by his omega trying to pick up on the Dean-elements in the scent.

He was just putting his clothes into the closet when he realized just how thin these walls were.

 _“Stop hitting on my friends,”_ he heard Sam say in the other room.

Hitting on him? Oh right, holding hands might have been construed as a romantic gesture. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Dean hadn’t brought a plus one, either, so it was no wonder that Sam had misunderstood Dean’s behavior.

He couldn’t quite understand Dean’s response—he had to be further away from the wall. Cas wasn’t proud of the fact that he took a step closer, trying to catch more of the conversation.

 _“…very nice scent,”_ Dean was saying, and Cas could feel the pleased reaction of his omega. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who had noticed the scent compatibility between them. Good. He hoped Dean’s alpha was going just a bit crazy too.

_“… don’t care… keep it in…. pants for one weekend… is Cas, not some fling…”_

Then there was the sound of feet stomping off and Cas quickly resumed putting away the rest of his things.

The rest of the day was spent with wedding preparations, which kept them busy.

It had been a while since Cas had been in the presence of an alpha he was scent-compatible with. That alone, he was willing to ignore, but it turned out that Dean was actually a fun person to be around. A bit goofy maybe, but who was Cas to judge—he had been told by various people that he was ‘weird’ and ‘nerdy,’ so ‘goofy’ certainly didn’t bother him. As a matter of fact, it was rather endearing.

The more time Cas spent with Dean, the more appealing the idea of a fling sounded because he sure would like to get closer to that enticing scent.

Unfortunately, flirting was not exactly his forte. So when he said, “So, alpha. Have you ever taken an omega flight attendant up on what he had to offer?”, trying and failing to employ a seductive tone, Dean got all defensive and explained again that he hadn’t even asked for an omega flight attendant and had only accepted Cas’ offer because he had been in the middle of a panic attack, and anyway, he would never take advantage of omegas like that.

⁂

Cas was just not letting his misunderstanding on the plane go, even though Dean had explained himself and apologized twice already. It was a real shame too because the more Dean learned about Cas, the more he realized that he wasn’t just a ( _very_ ) nice-smelling omega, but just the right kind of nerdy and sassy to make Dean laugh and have more fun than he’d had in a long time.

Unfortunately, his attempts at flirting went right over Cas’ head, who seemed immune to his charm.

Subtle flirting had turned into heavy flirting when Cas hadn’t given any indication that he even realized he was being flirted _with_.

First, Dean had thought that Cas was just ignoring it because he wasn’t interested due to their rough start, and Dean was about to stop and leave him be. But then Cas had deadpanned, “Why would I want to hurt you?” with a confused head tilt when Dean had said that he should hit him up sometime when they were back home.

So, Dean came to the conclusion that Cas was simply the most clueless omega in the world. He had never before had an omega ignore his charming smile, flirty eyebrows, suggestive winks… How oblivious to social cues could one omega be?

At this rate, he could probably say, ‘Wanna make out?’ and Cas wouldn’t realize it was a come-on.

When they finally came back to the hotel, Dean was exhausted from the day—probably all part of Sam’s plan to keep him from getting laid.

So, he said goodnight to Cas and went to his room. Taking a shower with some alone time sounded just like what he needed after a day of being teased by the most awesome omega scent.

As a fuck you to Sam, he didn’t even _try_ not to think of Cas when he took himself in hand and went for it.

⁂

Upon entering the bathroom, Cas could hear the shower in Dean’s room running. Great, on top of everything, he’d have to make sure to stay quiet. No singing in the shower, that was for sure.

Cas started divesting his clothes quietly when suddenly, he heard a moan through the walls.

Oh, was Dean—

Cas took a step closer, careful not to make a sound. His heart was beating a mile a minute when he heard a sexy groan over the sound of the running water.

There was no doubt about it. Dean was touching himself.

Cas could just see Dean in his mind, under the spray of water, droplets running down his well-defined back, cock in hand and slowly teasing himself. Maybe he was imagining that he was being sexually intimate with an omega.

The thought excited him and there was a tingling feeling in his ass that told him his body was getting ready to accommodate an alpha’s cock. Sure enough, slick was starting to run down his thighs.

He slowly and quietly got rid of the rest of his clothes. He had been about to take a shower anyway. Getting naked was just part of the process here.

Dean’s moans started to get louder, interspersed with ‘yeah’s and ‘fuck’s that made Cas’ own dick hard and leaking.

Deciding that he could keep quiet, he stepped into the shower. Of course, he couldn’t turn on the water, but it would make for an easier clean-up later.

Then he began fondling his own erection, turned on by Dean’s constant sex noises. He still had Dean’s scent in his nose and could just imagine the alpha roughly pushing him against the shower wall and sinking his cock all the way into his hole while kissing him breathless.

Then he’d set up a fast rhythm and would fuck him hard until he came deep inside of him.

Cas caught himself mid-moan at the image and quickly quieted down. Luckily, Dean was busy moaning himself and didn’t seem to have heard him.

“Fuck yeah! Take my knot!” Dean was grunting and then there was a drawn-out moan that could only mean that Dean was ejaculating while he imagined pushing his knot into an omega’s channel and pumping him full of his seed.

Cas’ hole clenched hungrily around nothing and Cas followed Dean over the edge, spending himself against the shower wall, trying to suppress the moan that wanted to escape as a call for the alpha who had just brought him to such an intense orgasm without even knowing it.

After, Cas tried to keep his breathing under control, afraid that Dean might be able to hear him pant since the water had been shut off.

He waited for what felt like half an hour to be sure Dean had left the bathroom before he turned on the water to clean up the evidence of what he had just done.

Seemed like of the two of them, Dean wasn’t the creepy one after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Cas had trouble looking at Dean. He kept flashing back to hearing his moans and climax, which in return made him feel embarrassed for being a pervy little omega and having eavesdropped.

Of course, everything had to remind him of Dean’s sexy groans in the shower.

They went to a cozy little café for breakfast together and that’s when it began.

Dean had a slice of pie, which ‘tasted like heaven’ according to him, which was why the alpha kept moaning around the mouthfuls and _Oh my God, Cas, you just have to try some!_

Without warning, Dean offered him a forkful of pie, pushing it into Cas’ mouth. And okay, the pie tasted good enough, but what was more noteworthy than that was the fact that Dean was _feeding_ him—something that made his omega want to bare his neck in gratitude and invite Dean to scent.

“I know, right?” Dean asked who had taken his stunned silence for agreement.

He scooped up some more crumbs and held out the fork again. This time, Cas tentatively moved towards it of his own accord and took it into his mouth. His lips brushed against Dean’s fingers completely by accident.

“Sorry,” he mumbled once he had swallowed without really tasting the pie. The taste of Dean, however, was mouthwatering.

“You’ve got a little something—” Dean started and leaned over, softly brushing a crumb off the corner of Cas’ mouth, leaving a tingly sensation in its wake.

Then Dean slowly licked his own finger, never breaking eye contact, which was like a magnetic pull, making Cas’ omega want to go in for a quick scenting, so he lean closer and—

Someone cleared their throat. “There you are,” Sam said and sat down at the corner of the table. “So, did you sleep well?”

The spell was broken and Cas quickly sat back again, feeling his face heat up.

“How’d you find us?” asked Dean, who didn’t sound all too happy to see his brother.

“I’m the one who recommended this place,” Sam reminded him and then there was some nonverbal communication between the brothers Cas couldn’t begin to understand. Some raised eyebrows and eye rolls.

Since Sam’s only job for the day was to stay out of Eileen’s way, they had some time for Sam to show them around. That might not be such a bad thing because suddenly, all Cas could do when he was alone with Dean was blush and stumble over his words.

His omega was clearly smitten. He just hoped that Dean, who kept smiling at his embarrassing fumbling, didn’t think he was a complete idiot.

First, he had jumped down Dean’s throat when the poor alpha had had a panic attack and had confused him with an omega flight attendant. Now, he couldn’t get a word out around Dean. Dean might not have made the best first impression on him, but Cas clearly wasn’t making a great second impression here.

In the afternoon, a few more of Sam’s friends arrived who apparently had this bachelor party planned. Most of them were alphas, so Cas could imagine what a bachelor party they had planned would look like.

That’s how Cas ended up in a den of iniquity for the first time in his life.

He was relieved to see that Sam seemed almost as uncomfortable about the whole thing as he was. That, however, didn’t change the fact that there were people of all designations dancing around them with hardly any clothes on.

While Cas didn’t know where to look without seeing naked skin and Sam was busy trying to convince his friends that he didn’t want a lap dance, Dean leaned in and whispered, “So, which of these alphas do you like?”

Cas looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t—I…” he babbled.

He hadn’t even looked at any of them and could hardly tell Dean that the alpha he ‘liked’ was sitting right next to him.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to come up with an answer because at that moment, an alpha waiter in a thong came over.

“Hey handsome,” he said, smiling at Cas. “Anything I can do for you?”

Cas could feel his blush darken and he had no idea how to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

Before he could come up with a polite way of telling him that he was just here for a friend, Dean jumped in, “Yeah, you can keep moving along.”

He put an arm around Cas’ shoulders for emphasis and the alpha got the message and approached another table.

Cas had no doubt that his face was still aflame as he mumbled, “Thanks.”

Dean left his arm around his shoulders for a while longer, which took away some of Cas’ anxiety about being in a place like this. Just for a moment, he leaned into Dean’s side and let his omega enjoy the warmth and security Dean’s embrace provided.

When Dean let go of him, Cas’ side felt cold all of a sudden. A moment later, an omega approached Dean, and Cas could just see how this was going to go down.

He had picked up on something like arousal in Dean’s scent (unfairly delicious), which wasn’t surprising. As an alpha, it would be almost impossible for him to stay unaffected by seeing omegas dance around naked and grind themselves against alpha customers.

Dean would clearly take that good-looking omega up on the offer, leaving Cas to the wolves. Literally.

Dean was smiling his bright flirtatious smile at the omega, and Cas had the inexplicable urge to snarl at her. He didn’t, of course, because Dean wasn’t his to get possessive over. Inwardly, he ground his teeth, though.

“—about to leave,” he caught the end of Dean’s reply to the omega propositioning him.

What? He was about to leave? They had only just arrived.

“Hey, we’re gonna head out,” Dean told the others.

“Yes, please,” Sam said, immediately getting up.

The others joined them and together, they found a bar that Cas felt much more comfortable in. No half-naked people, no stench of sex in the air.

It was open mic night and Dean was giddy to go up on stage. When it was his turn, Cas found out the reason. He sang a beautiful song and his voice did things to Cas’ inside. Dean’s eyes kept finding Cas’ over the crowd, which in return made Cas’ omega want to embrace him and let himself be enveloped by the alpha’s scent.

 _“I don’t believe in the existence of angels_ ,” Dean sang, again looking straight at Cas, “ _but looking at you I wonder if that’s true_.”

The evening turned out much nicer than Cas would have thought when they had entered that den of iniquity. No alpha had ever serenaded him before—if that’s what this was. Maybe Cas was just reading into the way Dean kept looking at him when he sang, “guide you into my arms.”

Dean went up on stage after that a couple more times and at the end of the night, there were request for him from the audience. (Cas might have made one request himself because he couldn’t get enough of that voice.)

⁂

Dean had kept trying to get a rise out of Cas all day. He had succeeded in making him blush on more than one occasion, but Cas had yet to give him a sign that he was interested in more than a mutual jerk-off session separated by hotel room walls.

Granted, there was a good chance that Cas hadn’t realized that _Dean_ had realized what had happened the previous night. But the walls of the hotel were _very_ thin and Cas’ cut-off moans, while he had clearly tried to keep them quiet, had still been distinguishable.

There had been no way that he would have been able to last long knowing Cas was getting himself off too. He might have turned up the dirty talk just slightly to give him a show.

This morning, his seduction technique had almost seemed to be working, but of course, his cock-blocking brother had to ruin the moment.

Open mic night had given him another opportunity to try and seduce Cas—and there _was_ some eye-fucking going on for sure, but still, when they finally returned to their hotel at the end of the night and stopped in front of their rooms, Cas hadn’t said anything indicating that he wouldn’t mind spending the night with Dean.

So, here went nothing. Time to get even more explicit in his advances.

“So… I’m gonna take a shower,” he said, voice low and (he hoped) sexy—a clear invitation.

Just to be sure Cas couldn’t misunderstand his intentions, he winked at him before entering his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas wasn’t great at picking up on innuendo, mostly because he didn’t understand references and because body language might as well be a foreign language to him. But he was pretty sure that Dean had just tried to convey something to him.

Of course, his mind had immediately flashed back to the night before when Dean had mentioned taking a shower.

He had been very quiet—there was no way Dean could know that he had secretly masturbated alongside him… was there?

There was really only one way to find out and so Cas found himself in the bathroom once again while he heard Dean turn on the water in his own bathroom.

Cas hardly dared to breathe as he tiptoed closer to the wall and then jumped when he heard Dean say, “Cas? You there?”

He felt his face flush at the implication that Dean had to have suspected that he had been there the night before after all. Still, he couldn’t admit now that he was right here, listening in on what Dean got up to while in the shower.

And then Dean started pleasuring himself again, sexy moans slipping out, so that it was easy for Cas to paint a vivid picture of Dean in his mind, dick in hand, biting his lip and—Cas opened his pants so that he could squeeze his own erection.

“Yeah, let me hear you,” Dean panted and Cas realized only then that he might have let a moan of his own escape.

Well, he was in it now, so he might as well go all the way. He quickly threw his clothes on the floor, stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

Now there was no turning back—Dean would definitely know he was there.

“God, I wanna scent you all over,” Dean said.

Cas could just imagine it, Dean nosing at his neck first and then drifting down, scenting other places. Cas bit his bottom lip while he tightened the grip around his throbbing member.

“C’mon, don’t hold back,” Dean encouraged him, voice all raspy sandpaper and maybe a little bit out of breath from teasing his own arousal.

What Cas wouldn’t give to smell the scent of alpha arousal— _Dean’s_ arousal—right now. All of his instincts were telling him to scent that alpha—only there was a wall between them!

“I bet your ass is slicking like crazy, gettin’ ready to take my cock.”

Dean was right. Slick was mixing with water, his ass hungry for Dean to push inside of him.

“Yes,” Cas moaned, feeling a bit self-conscious, but wanting to make sure that Dean knew he was just as turned on as he was.

“Use your fingers,” Dean instructed. “Fuck your little hole.”

Cas didn’t miss a beat. His ass was so ready for Dean that one finger slipped right in and he soon added another one.

“You make the best sounds, omega,” Dean told him, followed by a sexy grunt of his own.

Cas’ fingers found what he’d been looking for and he started fucking forward into his fist and then back onto his fingers, forward and back, making the tingling in his ass and balls build up way faster than when he was doing this by himself.

“You close?” he heard Dean ask.

Cas was way past being embarrassed about any of this. “Yes, alpha, please!” he panted.

“Fuck!” There was some more moaning from the other side of the wall. Dean had to be close himself.

“I’d fill you up real good. Fill that ass of yours until it’s overflowing.”

God how Cas wanted that! Wanted Dean to pump him full, feel that cock throbbing inside of him.

“Let me hear you come!” There was just a hint of alpha voice in the command and that’s what did Cas in.

He came with a scream, jets of ejaculate flying against the shower wall, his ass squeezing his fingers in an attempt to get the alpha’s cock to start spurting its semen inside of him.

Dean was grunting through his own orgasm and then Cas’ dick was spent and he had no idea what to say. This was the strangest one-night stand ever.

They had just been horny. A horny alpha and a horny omega taking a strange shower together—well, not _together_ , but… together.

Just two people masturbating in adjourning hotel rooms. It didn’t have to be more than that.

Except that he wished that Dean were here with him now that the orgasm was taken care of. He wished they could scent and cuddle. He wished they’d talk and laugh together like they’d been doing practically nonstop since this whole thing had started.

Cas had never fallen this hard and this fast before, but thinking of the fact that he only had one more day with Dean was breaking his heart—so was thinking of this as a one-night stand. If it _had_ been a one-night stand, shouldn’t he at least have gotten to scent and touch Dean?

The water on the other side of the wall shut off.

“See you tomorrow,” Dean said, and Cas really didn’t want to be turned down, which was why all he said was, “Good night,” instead of asking him to come over like he wanted to.

Dean was into flings and one-night stands and would probably laugh at him for needing the hugs and the softness and the promises for more…

⁂

The next day, everything was so hectic that Dean didn’t have time to come up with ways to seduce Cas. Well, in a way, his seduction techniques the day before had worked—they had taken another sexy jerk-off shower together—but Dean was thinking more along the lines of seducing Cas into agreeing to go out with him. Seducing him into becoming his omega.

He didn’t have a lot of time left. They’d leave for the airport tomorrow morning.

But today was about Sammy. Today, his little brother got married, and Dean couldn’t be more proud.

The ceremony was beautiful and there might have been something in his eye. That’s the story he was sticking to in any case.

Only at the wedding reception did things finally slow down, and after Sam had danced a few dances with Eileen, he came over to talk to Dean.

Dean really wanted to pay attention to Sam telling him all about the honeymoon plans, but Cas—who looked stunning in that tux—had been asked to dance by one of Eileen’s cousins. So, Dean kept sneaking glances because that alpha’s hand was slipping lower to the small of Cas’ back, and it wasn’t fair because Dean had been hitting on Cas long before he had even been introduced to any relatives of Eileen’s.

“Still?” Sam asked when he had followed Dean’s line of sight.

“He’s just… something else, you know?” Dean said and his voice came out way too soft, so he cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Cas and that alpha jerk.

Sam was looking at him, a frown on his face as if he was trying to figure something out. Then his eyes widened.

“You _like_ him!”

“Well—he’s very likeable, okay?” Dean defended himself.

No reason for Sam to be surprised. Who wouldn’t fall for a sweet omega like Cas?

They circled back to talking about Sam and Eileen after that, and when Sam was about to get up and mingle some more, he said, “I probably shouldn’t tell you…” He paused as if debating whether to continue, but then he went on, “Cas doesn’t really like sleeping someplace else, so he wanted to ask you if you’d be up for some scenting before bed. But I guess he didn’t want to impose on you.” This was accompanied by a casual shrug. “Maybe you can help him out.”

Then he was off talking to some other wedding guests.

Dean looked back over to Cas who fortunately wasn’t dancing with that douchebag anymore but was talking to Eileen.

Of course, Dean would help him out! After all, Cas had helped him on the way here too. Plus, it wasn’t like it would be a hardship for him, settling Cas’ nerves by letting him scent him… and maybe getting to scent Cas again himself.

⁂

Sam had only seen his brother in love once in his life—and that had been a long time ago. Ever since then it had been a string of meaningless one-night stands for him.

So, to see him look at Sam’s best friend with such clear longing had been a surprise.

Dean’s scent had basically radiated a mixture of jealousy of the alpha who had been dancing with Cas, and affection for the omega.

Of course, Sam had already known that Cas was interested in Dean because he was anything but subtle. Not only had his looks spoken volumes that he kept giving Dean when Dean wasn’t looking, but the question whether Dean would be interested in starting something serious if the right omega came along had clued Sam in.

Sam might have hinted at the fact that he didn’t think so. In his defense, Dean had made it clear time and time again that he was happy leading a bachelor life and that he wouldn’t want to only get to sleep with one omega.

Time for damage control.

“Hey Cas!” he said when he intercepted the omega on his way to the buffet. “You know how Dean hates flying? The night before a flight is the worst. He would never ask this, but a scenting might really help him out.”


	6. Chapter 6

When they came back to the hotel, Dean was thinking about an innocent way of bringing up the whole scenting thing without making Cas feel self-conscious or making him think Sam had told on him.

As it turned out, he didn’t even need to address it because when they arrived in front of their doors, Cas said, “I was thinking, maybe we could finish the day by relaxing and watching some TV together.”

That was the perfect setup! All he’d have to do was inch closer and segue into a scenting.

They got changed into their sleeping clothes and fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on Dean’s door and Cas came in, looking cute in PJs that were just a little bit too big on him.

The omega grumbled something about not having expected anyone to see him in his sleeping clothes when he saw Dean’s smile and misinterpreted it for a teasing one when in fact it had been a fond one because this omega looked adorable and in need of a good cuddle.

They got settled on the bed and while flipping through the channels, they found some documentary Cas found fascinating, so they stopped there. Dean wasn’t really paying attention anyway, so he was good with whatever Cas wanted to watch.

The inconspicuously inching closer part of the plan worked better than expected. Cas had to have scooted closer to him too when he hadn’t been looking because all of a sudden, their shoulders were pressed together and Dean could already smell Cas’ awesome scent from up close.

“Hey, wanna—” Dean started and hadn’t even gotten to the “scent” yet when Cas said, “Yes!” and just started scenting.

Dean followed his example and scented him right back. God, had he missed this! And this time he could really concentrate on what he was doing too because he wasn’t scared for his life, so that meant that, if possible, Cas smelled even better.

He might be pushing his luck, but this was their last night together, so he had to take some chances here, so he laid a gentle hand on Cas’ hip and used it to pull him closer against him.

Cas seemed okay with being manhandled into a better scenting/ cuddling position because he just burrowed against him and let out a cute little sigh.

Yeah, Dean was totally helping him relax. There was no way that omega would be too anxious to sleep in a strange place tonight. Had he known about it, he had offered to scent him yesterday too.

After a while, Cas started wiggling around and somehow, Dean’s hand ended up on Cas’ bare hip. The skin contact felt really nice and Dean started stroking him there just to get a stronger scent of pleased omega who was feeling good and taken care of.

That got Cas to squirm around some more, but he nudged Dean into continuing when he paused.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, amused, fingers tracing Cas’ hip bone gently. “Like that, do you?”

He grinned because teasing Cas was always fun, and when the omega shot him a dark look, he felt like he had won. Although what he had won, he wasn’t quite sure. The teasing competition maybe.

Of course, he should have known by now that Cas was a stubborn bastard who didn’t give up easily. The omega squinted at him for a second and then leaned in to kiss his scent gland and then blow on it.

A shiver ran down Dean’s spine and straight to his balls. His scent gland was one of his most sensitive spots and— _Oh my God!_ Cas was _licking_ it, sending another wave of arousal through him.

He really wanted to kiss Cas badly, and since Cas had started this whole kissing thing and Dean was never one to back down, he retaliated by taking Cas’ head between his hands and planting one on him, soft yet firm to show him that he couldn’t just play around with this alpha. At least if he didn’t want to end up with a cock up his ass.

Cas looked a bit dazed when Dean let go of him, his lips glistening, his cheeks pink. He licked his lips, making them look even more puffy, and said, his voice sounding as if he had already been fucked, “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Damn, his own voice wasn’t much better, all scratchy and… hungry for more.

“You remember when you were talking about coming inside of me yesterday?” Cas asked, looking up at him through his lashes.

That’s when it clicked. Cas wasn’t just teasing. This omega was trying to _seduce_ him! He was actually _trying_ to get a cock in his ass. Usually, _Dean_ was the one seducing omegas, so this left him stumped for a second.

“I thought maybe you could show me if you can really make my asshole overflow with your ejaculate.”

Dean’s throat was suddenly dry and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could talk again. “Yes, that’s… _Fuck_ , yes!” He kissed Cas again because how awesome was this omega?

He had so desperately wanted Cas to be there in his shower the day before. Now it seemed like he would get his wish.

⁂

Cas wasn’t usually this aggressive in his advances. Hell, he usually wasn’t the one making advances at all.

But he was at a moment in his cycle where he could really use an alpha’s help to quench the thirst for semen in his hole. Add to that the fact that here Dean was, everything Cas was looking for in an alpha, triggering all the right responses in him. He felt the tingling and the pull low in his belly when he looked at Dean. Getting to scent this fine specimen of an alpha had been the last straw.

On top of that, Dean had kept touching him in the best way possible. Butterfly-light touches whispered against his bare skin, driving Cas insane with lust.

Finally, he couldn’t hold his omega back anymore. He wanted to climb Dean and scent and lick him and get that dick he hadn’t stopped thinking about since he had first heard Dean jerk off in the shower.

They stumbled their way to the shower, only separating long enough to rip each other’s clothes off.

Then, finally, they were where Cas had imagined them the night before, under the spray together, hands gliding against wet skin, exploring forbidden places.

Cas had a pretty vivid imagination, but nothing compared to the reality. Dean looked so much hotter than he had even fantasied about, and Cas couldn’t keep his hands off the alpha.

Luckily, the same seemed to be true for Dean, who kissed every part he could reach. Their hard dicks kept rubbing against each other, reminding Cas of the fact that _he_ had aroused Dean to the point where his dick had filled out, ready to fuck Cas full of his sperm.

He ached to have that cock inside of him and so, when Dean pushed a finger inside of him to check if he was wet enough, Cas moaned and urged Dean on to get on with it already.

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. His cock breached Cas in one hard thrust. Then he hoisted Cas up, pushed him against the shower wall and began bouncing him up and down his dick and thrusting up into him.

Cas could do nothing but wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and hold on while his insides were quivering and his dick was aching for release.

Dean kept plunging into him, each thrust making Cas’ balls tingle in anticipation. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold his orgasm off for long, he latched onto Dean’s mating gland, which got some alphas going due to some biological need to prove their ability to provide the semen necessary for breeding purposes.

It did the trick. Dean basically went nuts, driving his cock in and out of Cas’ hole faster and then pausing when he emptied himself deep inside of Cas with a roar, his cock throbbing inside of him.

Cas could feel Dean’s semen fill him up and the thought alone was enough to bring him to orgasm.

After, they washed each other, which was soft and gentle and a stark contrast to the vicious fucking they had engaged in just minutes before.

When Dean went about cleaning Cas’ dick, all soft touches and careful caresses, Cas had to stop him because his dick was starting to get confused and trying to get it up for another round and… well, he just wasn’t that young anymore.

Then, when they were finally out of the shower, Cas found he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to be a one-night stand (one-and-a-half nights stand?) for Dean. Now, if only he knew how to not get thrown out of Dean’s room, now that they’d had sex and Dean and his cock were satisfied that they’d gotten some omega ass.

⁂

Dean smiled at Cas, unsure of whether he was supposed to thank him or what. He had no idea how to keep Cas near him, preferably in his bed

“Do you mind if I spend the night?” Cas blurted out.

Dean’s smile turned genuine. It seemed like he didn’t need to try and convince Cas to stay after all.

“Just try and leave,” he said. “See if my alpha will let you.”

Only when he had said it did he realize that that could be interpreted in a creepy way, and he quickly added, “I mean, not that you’re a prisoner or anything…”

He had lost count how many times he had put his foot in his mouth this trip. But Cas only smiled and said, “Good. I wouldn’t want your alpha to let me go.”

If that wasn’t an invitation to keep scenting and touching him (now that the sexual tension had been taken care of in a cuddly, non-sexual way), then Dean didn’t know what was, so he led Cas back to the bed and just went right back to it.

Dean wasn’t really one for the whole intimacy spiel—only he totally was as it turned out. Or he was with Cas in any case.

As long as Cas let him scent him and kiss him and caress him, Dean could be doing this all night long.

⁂

Waking up in Dean’s arms was his own personal heaven. The day before, Cas never would have thought this a possibility. One-night stands didn’t spend the night, he assumed, they probably didn’t get to cuddle up to Dean and enjoy the contact some more once they were awake the next day.

This cuddle and scenting session to calm Dean’s nerves for the flight back had turned out way better than anticipated. Of course, it hadn’t just been for Dean’s benefit. Cas had never felt so loved and taken care of, and even though it had been to help Dean out, Cas was so glad that he had suggested to spend the evening together. He never would have had the courage to ask if Sam hadn’t told him about Dean’s needs, thus pointing out that Dean wouldn’t turn him down.

When Dean woke up, they looked at each other for a moment and then leaned in as if a magnet was pulling them towards each other.

The good morning kiss was sweet and made Cas tingle all over, his omega ready to let this alpha dominate him in any way he wanted—which he had already done the night before.

Unfortunately, they had to pack and get ready for one last breakfast with Sam and Eileen before the happy couple would depart for their honeymoon, and Dean and he had to catch their flight home.

There were a few other out-of-town guests there, which meant that they didn’t have to contribute to the conversation too much or even follow it. That came as a relief because Cas only had eyes for Dean, who kept glancing—or more like staring—at him too.

Halfway through breakfast, Dean took his hand under the table. This time, no one could see. This time, it was just for them, no putting on a show.

When they finally had to say their goodbyes, Sam took him aside and said, “You know what? I think with the right omega, Dean would absolutely want to start something serious.”

Cas had no idea what to do with that random piece of information. Who would Sam deem the ‘right omega’ for Dean?

Sam had to have read his expression correctly because he said, “You, Cas. I’m talking about you.”

Oh.

“I don’t—” he began, but then Dean joined them and said, “Ready to go?” and they all hugged each other one last time before Dean and Cas took a cab to the airport.

⁂

Even though Cas was sitting right next to him, Dean was drumming his fingers on the armrest between them, trying to breathe deeply to get ready for takeoff.

“You know you have an omega right here to scent if you want to,” Cas offered, putting his hand on Dean’s to still it.

Dean hadn’t wanted to ask, but now that Cas had broached the subject, it seemed stupid to decline.

“Maybe just for takeoff,” he said and just then the plane began rolling and Dean didn’t care about pride or embarrassment anymore and just buried his face against Cas’ offered neck.

“Hey. If we don’t make it,” he mumbled against Cas’ neck. “You maybe want to go out some time?”

“Only if we don’t make it?” Cas asked, stroking the back of his head and keeping it pressed against him.

“Sure, we can meet up in heaven.” Dean shrugged, faux-casual. In reality, he was very aware of the fact that the plane was picking up speed, about to leave the safety of the ground.

“But I meant hoping that we do make it—if—”

“I’d love to. Now stop talking and start scenting.”

“Bossy,” Dean commented but did what Cas had told him to do anyway because now they were quickly ascending and taking in Cas’ calming scent actually helped a lot.

So did the fact that he had just successfully asked Cas out.

“You know, I thought you were an angel when I first saw you,” he told the omega.

Cas just snorted. “Oh, believe me, I’m no angel.”

“Yeah, I’ve figured that out what with what we did yesterday…”

His arm got slapped for that comment, but Cas’ scent was calm as ever, obviously understanding the quip for what it was.

“But you’re kinda my angel,” Dean admitted quietly after a moment, a bit embarrassed, but intent on telling Cas how much he meant to him.

Apparently, he had succeeded in getting his point across because a small smile flitted across Cas’ face and his scent turned all content omega on him.

With Cas right there by his side, there for a quick scenting any time, it turned out that flying wasn’t really all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one finished. 😊 Now that I have a spot open, I'll probably start posting one of the A/B/O fics I've been woking on shortly, so keep your eyes open.
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone who commented and as always, I'm looking forward to hearing from you. ❤️ 💗 ❤️
> 
> And if you want to support me another way, reblogging the link on tumblr would be awesome. **[Here's the link to the tumblr post](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/615123312763371520/one-flight-to-heaven-finished)**.


End file.
